Le plus beau reste à venir
by Alys2709
Summary: L'hiver, la neige sont de mauvais souvenirs pour Pietro, heureusement sa soeur et Clint sont là pour lui montrer les bons côtés de l'hiver.


Hello tout le monde,

Voici un petit OS tout mignon (enfin je l'espère) durant les vacances de noël, j'espère qu'il vous plairas

Je remercie ma béta lectrice Midgardianhero de m'avoir corrigée. N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews

Alys2709

* * *

 _ **Le plus beau reste à venir**_

\- Il neige, cria la voix d'une petite fille.

Pietro se réveilla au son de cette voix qu'il connaissait bien, Lila Barton étant la seule fille de Clint. Pietro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les garder ouverts et de fixer le plafond. La place à côté de lui était vide, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il savait que son amant était un lève-tôt, et de plus, il savait que les enfants de l'archer avaient école aujourd'hui. Couvert de la couverture, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il constata qu'il neigeait. Il remarqua même l'épaisse neige qui recouvrait le sol, signe qu'il neigeait depuis hier soir au moins. En voyant la neige tomber, Pietro ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à des mauvais souvenirs, se rappelant en particulier de la difficulté qu'ils avaient eue, lui et sa sœur, à survivre durant l'hiver. Il se rappelait de chaque détail: le froid mordant, le manque de nourriture, mais surtout, il se souvenait de la souffrance que Wanda subissait chaque année à cette période. Il détestait la neige à cause de la souffrance qu'elle donnait à Wanda. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer, et il ne vit pas l'archer entrer un plateau à la main.

\- Et dire que j'étais supposé te réveiller d'une manière douce. C'est plutôt loupé! Il sourit et posa le plateau rempli de bonnes choses à manger sur le chevet.

\- Tu remercieras ta fille alors, c'est sa voix mélodieuse qui m'a réveillé. Pietro souriait sans pour autant se détourner de la fenêtre.

\- J'y penserai! Et toi, à quoi penses-tu, Pietro? L'archer remarqua la posture droite de son amant et que celui-ci tenait extrêmement fort la couverture contre lui.

\- Oh, je pense seulement à de mauvais souvenirs. Pietro ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son passé.

L'archer se rapprocha et enlaça son amant dans une douce étreinte tandis que Pietro fut heureux de sentir la chaleur de Clint l'envahir. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de l'archer.

\- Tu veux me les raconter? L'archer avait murmuré cette simple question au creux de l'oreille du Sokovien, qui frissonnait au souffle chaud de son amant.

\- La neige me rappelle à quel point j'étais impuissant. Wanda avait toujours très froid pendant l'hiver et j'étais à chaque fois incapable de l'aider. Pietro soupira. Se souvenir était sûrement le pire. Il détestait être faible et ne pas pouvoir protéger Wanda.

L'archer resserra sa prise sur le corps du Sokovien. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Pietro, profitant de la douceur et de la chaleur de sa peau.

\- Pietro, tu n'es pas un incapable, tu as fait ton possible. Et je suis sûr que Wanda le sait. L'archer sourit contre la peau du Sokovien avant de rajouter: «Puis, tu te feras de nouveaux souvenirs, qui seront meilleurs que les précédents.»

Pietro soupira de bonheur, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Clint, est-ce que tu as déjà eu de bons ou de mauvais souvenirs à cause de la neige? Pietro se retourna, regardant l'archer dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

\- J'ai déjà eu des mauvais souvenirs, notamment lors d'une mission avec Nat, où à cause de la neige et du froid, on a tous les deux failli mourir. Mais grâce à mes enfants, j'ai de merveilleux souvenirs. Puis, j'en ai un particulier. L'archer sourit se remémorant ce merveilleux souvenir.

\- Lequel? Pietro était curieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander, voulant connaître tout de la vie de son archer.

\- Le jour où je t'ai rencontré, soupira Clint, se remémorant cette journée.

Ce jour-là avait été le début de tout entre eux. Pietro se souvenait de chaque détail, puisque ce jour-là, son cœur s'était emballé comme jamais. À un moment, Pietro avait cru manquer de souffle, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait blessé Clint. Ce dernier aussi se souvenait de tout. La douleur n'en était qu'un détail. Il se souvenait plus de la sorte de jeu qui s'était installé entre eux dès l'instant qu'ils avaient croisé leurs regards.

\- Ce jour-là, je t'ai blessé, murmura Pietro, passant sa main sur l'emplacement de l'ancienne blessure.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail, puis sans ça, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas rencontré, sourit l'archer. Et je dois dire que je te l'ai plutôt bien rendu, rigola-t-il. Et le meilleur est à venir, termina-t-il.

Puis doucement, Clint serra le corps du Sokovien contre lui, avant de lui embrasser le front, le nez, pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, profitant d'un moment où ils étaient seuls. À cet instant, l'un comme l'autre pouvait sentir tout l'amour que l'autre lui portait. Ce fut ainsi que vingt minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes descendirent pour rejoindre les enfants de l'archer et Wanda, qui les accompagnait à l'école. En arrivant sur le perron, aucun ne vit arriver la boule de neige qui atterrit en plein visage de l'archer. Cette boule de neige fut suivie de rires et d'une deuxième qui visa Pietro. Malheureusement, celle-ci manqua sa cible.

\- La prochaine te touche, Pietro, rigola Wanda, préparant ses boules de neige avec ses deux acolytes.

\- On t'a eu, papa, s'écria Lila, heureuse d'avoir touché son père.

\- Attendez un peu, petites fripouilles! Clint préparait déjà sa revanche en lançant des boules de neige sur ses deux enfants, qui en esquivaient quelques-unes avant de se faire toucher.

Pietro, quant à lui, décida de s'approcher de sa sœur avant de la faire tomber dans la neige. Elle poussa un cri aigu, cri qui alerta les acolytes de Wanda, qui se jetèrent tous sur Pietro. Après une dizaine de minutes de lutte, nos quatre jeunes gens se retrouvèrent allongés dans la neige sous les yeux rieurs de l'archer, qui avait profité de ce magnifique moment pour prendre un souvenir. Wanda se tourna tout sourire vers son frère et lui murmura:

\- Je crois qu'on va passer un merveilleux Noël. Ce sera nos plus beaux souvenirs, ajouta-t-elle.

Soudainement, les enfants se relevèrent d'un coup.

\- On est en retard, s'écrièrent Cooper et Lila.

Ce jour-là, les enfants Barton n'allèrent pas en cours. Ce jour-là, tous se retrouvèrent sur le canapé avec des couvertures et des chocolats chauds devant des bons films de Noël. Ce jour-là, Pietro ne put que confirmer les dires de Clint: le meilleur est à venir. Et tant qu'il pouvait rester aux côtés de Clint Barton, tout irait pour le mieux.


End file.
